Obsesión
by Shadow Sun
Summary: Una llamada telefónica de Sendo, hace que Hana busque el consejo de un nuevo amigo. Completo.
1. Default Chapter

Lo de siempre, los personajes de Slam Dunk, no me pertenecen (lástima). Este es un songfic. Es de una canción que encontré y me pareció agradable para hacer una pequeña conversación. Este es un fic que describe relaciones homosexuales, a todos aquellos que les ofenda, no sigan leyendolo. 

"Diálogos de Hana"

"_Diálogos de la persona que llama"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obsesión

Después de que un molesto timbre no dejaba de sonar en el apartamento de cierto pelirrojo, éste se levantó un poco molesto y sin más contestó el teléfono.

"¡Bueno!"

De pronto una voz masculina le dijo dulcemente.

"_Shhhh__... Solo escucha._

_Son las 5 de la mañana,_

_Y yo no he dormido nada._

_Pensando en tu belleza,_

_En loco voy a parar._

_El insomnio es mi castigo,_

_Tu amor será mi alivio,_

_Y hasta que no seas mío, _

_No viviré en paz._

_Te conocí un novio,_

_Pequeño y no buen mozo._

_Y sé que él no te quiere,_

_Por su forma de hablar._

_Además tú no lo amas,_

_Porque él no da la talla. _

_No sabe complacerte,_

_Como lo haría yo._

_Pero tendré paciencia,_

_Porque él no es competencia._

_Por eso no hay motivos,_

_Para yo respetarlo."_

Y después de escuchar lo que él le decía, Hana le replicó.

"¡Oh...! No es amor,

Lo que tú sientes,

Se llama obsesión.

Una ilusión en tu pensamiento,

Que te hace hacer cosas.

Así funciona el corazón."

Pero, él sin tomarle mucha importancia a lo que le decía Hana, siguió con su monólogo.

_"Bien vestido y en mi Lexus,_

_Pasé por tu colegio,_

_Me informaron que te fuste,_

_Como un loco te fui a alcanzar._

_Te busqué y no te encontraba,_

_Y eso me preocupaba,_

_Para calmar mi ansia,_

_Yo te quería llamar._

_Pero no tenía tu número,_

_Y tu amiga, ella me lo negó,_

_Ser bonito mucho me ayudó,_

_Eso me trajo la solución._

_Yo sé que le gustaba,_

_Y le di una mirada,_

_Con par de palabritas, _

_Tu número me dio._

_Del celular llamaba,_

_Y tú no contestabas,_

_Luego te puse un beeper,_

_Y no había conexión._

_Mi única esperanza,_

_Es que oigas mis palabras."_

"No puedo, tengo novio."

_"No me enganches por favor."_

"¡Oh!... eso no es amor."

_"Escucha por favor."_

"Lo que tú sientes."

_"¿Qué es?"_

"Se llama obsesión,

Una ilusión."

_"Estoy perdiendo el control."_

"En tu pensamiento,

Que te hace hacer cosas,

Así funciona el corazón."

Y con una voz dulce continuó diciéndole.

_ "Mi amor por ti no es un engaño,_

_Es algo más._

_Hice cita para el psiquiatra,_

_A ver si me ayudaba,_

_Pues ya no tengo amigos,_

_Por solo hablar de ti._

_Lo que quiero es hablarte,_

_Para intentar besarte,_

_Será posible que por mi_

_Obsesión yo pueda morir,_

_Y quizás pienses que soy tonto,_

_Bribón y también loco._

_Pero es que en el amor,_

_Soy muy original._

_Yo no enamoro como otros,_

_Conquisto a mi modo._

_Amar es mi talento,_

_Te voy a enamorar._

_Disculpa si te ofendo,_

_Pero es que soy honesto._

_Con lujo de detalles_

_Escucha mi versión._

_Ponerte crema y chocolate,_

_Untarte y devorarte._

_Llevarte a otro mundo,_

_En tu mente corazón_

_Vivir mil y una aventura,_

_Hagamos mil locuras._

_Voy a hacerte caricias_

_Que no se han inventado"_

"Perdóname Sendo, pero en verdad es que sientes no es amor es solo una obsesión." 

Y sin más colgó el teléfono, dejando a un Akira un poco triste y con la firme determinación de conquistarlo.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Espero que les haya gustado. Comentarios y críticas aceptadas. Tal vez haga una secuela, pero esta vez sin ser un songfic..


	2. Amistad

Lo de siempre, los personajes de Slam Dunk, no me pertenecen (lástima).  Este es un fic que describe relaciones hombre/hombre, a todos aquellos que les ofenda, no sigan leyéndolo.  

"Diálogos"

'Diálogos internos'

_Conversación telefónica_

______________________________________________________________________

Hana se encontraba muy preocupado por la llamada que había recibido ese día por la mañana, era preocupante que alguien quien no le atraía tuviese una obsesión con él.

No dejaba de pensar sobre esa llamada, tanto que estaba sumamente distraído.

Rukawa se dio cuenta, aunque su apariencia no lo dejaba demostrarlo, parecía que nunca podría acercarse a  Hanamichi.

'Demonios,' pensaba Hana 'Pero como es posible de que el tonto de Sendo, si quiera haya pensado que Yohei, mi mejor amigo pudiese ser mi novio.  Que bueno que no aclaré ese detalle, si no, no me lo hubiese quitado de encima.'

Más pronto una agradable voz lo saco de su pensamiento.  Ayako supo de inmediato que Hana necesitaba hablar con alguien, se le veía preocupado y nervioso.

"¿Hana, te encuentras bien?"

"¿Qué?  Ah, hola Ayako, perdón pero no te escuche"  Dijo Hana, rascándose la cabeza.

"Si me di cuenta.  Deseas hablar de algo"

Hana se puso del color de su cabello y esto por dos razones, la primera por recordar lo que le había pasado ese mismo día muy temprano y la otra es que si Ayako se había dado cuenta, entonces tal vez alguien más también se hubiera dado cuenta de su nerviosismo.

"No,... ¿por qué?  En verdad me encuentro bien."  Y retirándose de donde se encontraba Ayako, siguió con su torpe entrenamiento.

Después de no verlo bromear y gritar a los cuatro vientos que era el único genio del equipo, muchos de sus compañeros se preocuparon.  Al terminar el entrenamiento y aún cabizbajo Hana, escuchó a Kougure que le hablaba, pero Hana parecía perdido en su propio universo.  Kougure lo saco de ese extraño estado y le volvió a preguntar:

"Sakuragi, dime ¿te encuentras bien o algo te molesta?"

"No" dijo con su cara tan roja como su cabello, y casi en un susurro dijo, "Si me gustaría hablar con alguien."

"Entonces que te parece si vamos a algún lugar a platicar Sakuragi."  Por lo visto, Kougure si lo había escuchado y mostraba una sonrisa tan tierna como la que él solo puede poseer.

Aunque parecía que Hana se sentía un poco incomodo y nunca pensó que Kougure lo hubiese escuchado.  Había hablado tan bajo que solo fue un murmullo, una extensión de su pensamiento, pero ya no había mas remedio.  Ahora, el nuevo dilema del pelirrojo era, ¿cómo decírselo?.

Ambos salieron del gimnasio, y sus espaldas eran seguidas por dos pares de ojos que deseaban asesinarlos.  A Hana por ir con Kougure y a Kougure por irse con Hana.  Los dueños de ambas miradas, no se imaginaban que lo que realmente necesitaba el pelirrojo era un amigo.

Hana, había pensado en decírselo a Yohei, pero se imaginó como sería si es que el gundam se llegaba a enterar.  Así que hablar con Megane no iba a ser muy problemático.  Además él era una persona madura y confiable;  él era tal vez el indicado para ayudarle a exteriorizar ese temor interno.

Caminaron sin decir palabra, hasta que pasaron cerca de un parque y Kougure le indicó a Hana que se detuviesen.  

"¿Sakuragi?  ¿Te parece si hablamos en este lugar?"

Hana se dio cuenta en que lugar se encontraban y asintió con un movimiento.  Siguió a Kougure, hasta una banca en un lugar bastante desolado por cierto.  Lo que no se imaginaba ninguno de los dos es que otros dos personajes los seguían, además de que éstos no se habían percatado de la presencia del otro.

Hana se sentía tan confundido que no podía siquiera explicar sus pensamientos hacia Kogure.  

"¿Sakuragi, vamos dime que es lo que te pasa?  Hoy en el entrenamiento te comportaste muy extraño, además de que has estado muy tenso.  Cuéntame que te preocupa."

"Kogure, ¿qué pensarías si alguien se te declarara?"

Kogure, lo miro sumamente extrañado y sorprendido.  De entre los arbustos Ru se imagino lo peor, había perdido a su D'oahu; mientras que tras unos árboles, Mitsu  contenía su impulso de salir de donde se encontraba para golpear al pelirrojo, pero de pronto la voz dulce de Kogure lo detuvo.

"Acaso, me estas queriendo decir algo Hanamichi."

"¿Qué? No Megane no me malinterpretes.  Es que..."

Cuando Hana dijo eso tres personas descansaron.  Hana siguió con su conversación.

"Perdóname, pero es que es tan difícil..."

"Vamos no puede ser tan malo, ¿a quien te le quieres declarar, acaso a Haruko?"

"No, ella desde hace tiempo ya no me interesa más que como amiga, es que... no se como decírtelo, es tan complicado todo esto."

Rukawa sonrió para sí, su D'oahu ya no quería a esa niñita tonta, tal vez por eso de su confusión, pero un nuevo temor invadió su mente, acaso había alguna chica más.  Entre los árboles Mitsu se sintió mejor.  El pelirrojo solo quería hablar con Kogure como con un amigo cualquiera.  No había de que preocuparse, pero por si las dudas decidió seguir escondido.

"Mira, mejor te hago algunas preguntas y tu me contestas afirmativa o negativamente; esta bien."

"Si"

"¿Alguien se te declaró?"

Rukawa se sintió desolado, y en su mente solo podía pensar en perder a SU Hana.  Mitsu también estaba sorprendido.

"Si"

"Y supongo que ese alguien te quiere ¿o no?"

"No, claro que él no me quiere, solo esta obsesionado conmigo"  Dijo Hana casi gritando.

Kogure y los dos espías se sorprendieron al escuchar un 'ÉL' en la oración del pelirrojo.

"Disculpa Hanamichi, pero dijiste ¿él?"

"Si" Y agachando la cabeza y casi en un murmullo continuó "Sendo Akira, se me declaró hoy en la mañana"

Kogure casi se atraganta con la confesión que le había hecho el pelirrojo, pero dos personas más no escucharon ni siquiera de quien se trataba.  A Ru, por su lado lo preocupaba, y a Mitsu le intrigaba.  ¿Quién sería esa persona, ese él?

Kogure recobró la compostura y siguió preguntando.

"Hana, esto es muy  grave.  Él no es alguien confiable, cada corazón que cae en sus manos queda destrozado, pero, acaso...  No me digas que lo aceptaste, no puedes haber cometido tal estupidez"

"No.  Pero..., mira déjame contarte todo."  Y empezó a contarle todo acerca de ése día en la mañana.  De como se le había declarado y de como se sentía.

Rukawa, se sentía mal; sabía que no podía hacer nada, y aunque fuera una tontería protegería a su inocente Hana.  Mitsu se sorprendió, nunca pensó ver al pelirrojo en ese estado tan confuso.  El pobre de Hana estaba temeroso, si acaso se podía decir eso de él.

"Además Kogure, nunca me había sentido así.  Te voy a confesar algo, pero quiero que no se lo vayas a decir a nadie; si no, te aseguro que te haré sufrir."

"Vamos, sabes que puedes confiar en mi."

"Kogure... yo... tengo miedo de..."

"Si, te entiendo.  Pero no te preocupes.  Que te parece si vamos a mi casa a recoger algunas cosas y después vamos a descansar a tu casa.  Los dos."

"En serio te quedarías conmigo esta noche."

"Claro, para que son los amigos.  Es más si vuelve a llamar o a ir a tu casa, le podremos decir alguna mentira acerca de nosotros, ¿no lo crees?"

"Si, muchas gracias Megane."  El rostro del adorable Hana había vuelto a brillar, y el semblante de preocupación y temor, había desaparecido de sus hermosos ojos.

Pero a otras dos personas no les gustó nada que sus respectivos amores, pasaran la noche en la misma casa.  Más ambos sabían que ninguno de los dos corría peligro alguno.  Ru sabía que su Hana, estaría bien cuidado por un buen compañero.  Y Mitsu, sabía que Kogure no sentía algo más que afecto por Hana.

Los dos espías se retiraron, cada uno por caminos diferentes.  Mientras que Hana y Kogure se dirigieran a casa de éste último a recoger algunas cosas.  

Hana y Kogure llegaron al departamento del primero.    Y abriendo la puerta del lugar el pelirrojo invito a Kogure a pasar.

"Siéntete como en casa Megane."

"Gracias Hanamichi."

Kogure inspeccionó el lugar, no era muy grande, pero era muy bonito; no muy ordenado, pero limpio; en el lugar se sentía un ambiente acogedor; no había muchos adornos, pero hubo dos cosas que le llamaron la atención, la primera unas cuantas fotografías sobre un librero, el cual también contenía un televisor, un auto estéreo y libros.  

'¿Libros?  Y yo que pensé que Hanamichi ni siquiera conocía lo que era un libro.'  Y sin pensarlo dos veces y dejando su maletín deportivo junto al sillón, se acercó al lugar donde se encontraban los libros.  

Hanamichi, había ido a la cocina a preparar algo para cenar y aunque ésta estaba casi al lado del pequeño recibidor, el cual era también utilizado como sala, no se percató de la curiosidad del sub-capitán.

Kogure se sorprendió mucho y al fin entendió, el porque Hanamichi tenía esos pensamientos a cerca de lo que es el amor.  De por que era de esa manera.  En el lugar había libros de poesía, quien lo hubiese imaginado.  También había cuentos infantiles, unas cuantas revistas de basketball, que por lo visto eran casi todas nuevas.  Kogure tenía muchas revistas de esas, pero, eran casi desde que él empezó a jugar.  En cambio, sabía que Hanamichi era nuevo en este deporte.  Había también unos cuantos compactos de música clásica, y romántica.  Tal vez era por eso que Hanamichi deseaba un amor romántico y le temía a Sendo.  Tomó uno de los libros y  lo abrió en una pagina que se encontraba doblada en una de sus esquinas, sin más comenzó a leer  mentalmente.

'**_ESTAR ENAMORADO_**_._

_Francisco Luis Bernández_

_Estar enamorado, amigos, es encontrar el nombre justo de la vida._

_Es dar al fin con la palabra que para hacer frente a la muerte se precisa._

_Es recobrar la llave oculta que abre la cárcel en que el alma esta cautiva._

_Es levantarse  de la tierra con una fuerza que reclama desde arriba._

_Es respirar  el ancho viento que por encima de la carne se respira._

_Es contemplar desde  la cumbre de la persona la razón de las heridas._

_Es advertir  en unos ojos  una mirada verdadera que nos mira._

_Es repetir en una boca la propia voz profundamente repetida._

_Es sorprender en unas manos ese calor de la perfecta compañía._

_Es sospechar que, para siempre, la soledad de nuestra sombra esta vencida._

_Estar enamorado, amigos, es descubrir dónde se juntan cuerpo y alma._

_Es percibir en el desierto la cristalina voz de un río que nos llama._

_Es ver el mar desde  la torre donde ha quedado prisionera nuestra infancia._

_Es apoyar  los ojos tristes en un paisaje de cigüeñas y campanas._

_Es ocupar un territorio donde conviven los perfumes y las armas._

_Es dar la ley  a cada rosa y, al mismo tiempo, recibirla de su espada._

_Es confundir el sentimiento con una hoguera que desde el pecho se levanta._

_Es gobernar  la luz del fuego y, al mismo tiempo, ser esclavo de la llama._

_Es encontrar el derrotero que lleva al reino de la música sin tasa._

_Estar enamorado, amigos, es adueñarse de las noches y los días._

_Es olvidar entre los dedos emocionados la cabeza distraída._

_Es recordar a Gracilazo cuando se siente la canción de una herrería._

_Es ir leyendo lo que describen en el espacio las primeras golondrinas._

_Es ver la estrella de la tarde por la ventana de una casa campesina._

_Es contemplar un tren que pasa por la montaña con las luces encendidas._

_Es comprender perfectamente que no hay fronteras entre el sueño y la vigilia._

_Es ignorar en qué consiste la diferencia entre la pena y la alegría._

_Es escuchar a media noche la vagabunda confesión de la llovizna._

_Es divisar en las tinieblas del corazón una pequeña lucecita._

_Estar enamorado, amigos, es padecer espacio y tiempo con dulzura._

_Es despertarse una mañana con el secreto de las flores y las frutas._

_Es libertarse de sí mismo y estar unido con las otras criaturas._

_Es no saber si son ajenas o si son propias lejanas amarguras._

_Es remontar hasta la fuente las aguas turbias del torrente de la angustia._

_Es compartir la luz del mundo y, al mismo tiempo, compartir su noche obscura._

_Es asombrarse y alegrarse de que la luna todavía sea la luna._

_Es comprobar en cuerpo y alma que la tarea de ser hombre es menos dura._

_Es empezar a decir **siempre y en adelante no volver a decir **nunca**.**_

_Y es además, amigos míos, estar seguro de tener las manos puras.'_

Era algo relajante leer ese poema, además de que había recordado a alguien de quien estaba secretamente enamorado, más de pronto sintió una mirada sobre su persona, y al levantar la mirada se encontró con unos ojos color chocolate y con chispas que denotaban molestia.

"Uh!  Oh,  Hanamichi, no pensé que tuvieses esta clase de libros y que los leyeras."

"Ummmm,  muy bien Megane, una palabra de esto a alguien y te prometo que tendrás una muerte muy dolorosa."

"Vamos Hanamichi, no te molestes.  Además a mi también me gusta la poesía."

"A mi madre le gustaban mucho los poemas."  Dijo esto con un toque de tristeza en su voz.  "Por eso mi padre compraba estos libros.  Decía que sin ellos nunca la hubiese conquistado."

"Si, lo comprendo."

"Bueno, vamos a cenar o se enfriará."

"Claro."

Dicho esto se encaminaron a la barra del desayunador, la cual también separaba el pequeño recibidor de la cocina.  Ambos cenaron.  El que estaba sumamente asombrado era Kogure, nunca se imagino que el autoproclamado Tensai cocinara tan exquisito.  Además era solo un platillo sencillo.  

De pronto el agradable silencio fue roto por Hanamichi.

"¿Y dime Kogure, alguna vez has estado enamorado, pero realmente enamorado?"

Kogure lo miro sorprendido.  Pero recobró la serenidad que lo caracteriza y mostró su tierna sonrisa al pelirrojo.  Sabía que él nunca diría nada acerca de lo que compartiera con él, así que decidió contestarle.

"Si.  Aunque no se te decir si esto sea realmente amor.  Tal vez, sea un poco como tú; tal vez este enamorado del amor.  Pero cuando estoy cerca de esa persona...  Es como si el poema que estaba leyendo me recordara a mi amor.  ¿Por qué Hanamichi?"

"Kogure...  si yo te dijera que alguien me hace sentir extraño; pero, que no es como me sentía con algunas chicas, ni siquiera lo que sentía por Haruko.  Es algo totalmente diferente..."

De pronto, el timbre del teléfono los interrumpió.  Hana se puso sumamente nervioso,  Kogure se dio cuenta y  asintió con la cabeza.  Esa fue la pauta para que Hanamichi fuera hacia el teléfono.

Gracias por su paciencia, espero terminar pronto el tercer capítulo.  (Bueno, si es que alguien lo está leyendo.)


	3. Un verdadero amigo

Lo de siempre los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen.  

'Diálogos internos'

"Diálogos entre personajes"

_Diálogos telefónicos_

De pronto, el timbre del teléfono los interrumpió.  Hana se puso sumamente nervioso,  Kogure se dio cuenta y  asintió con la cabeza.  Esa fue la pauta para que Hanamichi fuera hacia el teléfono.

"Hola"

_Hana, mi adorado pelirrojo.  Dime, ¿a quién llevaste a tu casa?  ¿Acaso has cambiado de novio...?_

_Querido Hana, sabes que nadie te puede hacer feliz.  El único que puede darte verdadero amor soy Yo, y únicamente Yo.  ¿Entiendes?_

Hana se puso pálido.  Kogure que le había arrebatado el teléfono, escucho lo que Sendo le acababa de decir, creyendo que era Hana el que lo estaba escuchando.

"Sendo, que gusto escucharte.  Y no, no soy Hana, soy su novio.  Sabes no me agrado mucho que creyeses que nuestro amigo Yohei era su novio."

_¿Quién diablos eres?...    Además, nadie puede darle a Hana lo que él necesita, solo Yo._

"Oh, claro que si.  Habemos algunos que entregamos cariño y ternura.  Y no solo pasión por un pequeño momento o una fracción de tiempo.  Además, nos interrumpiste, Sendo.  Y sobre tu otra pregunta no necesitas saber quien soy.  Confórmate con saber que Hana, es MIO."

_¿Ah si?, ¿y por cuanto tiempo crees poder retenerlo a tu lado?  _  Dijo esto burlonamente.

"Por el tiempo que ambos queramos y por favor, no vuelvas a llamar."

Diciendo esto colgó el teléfono.  Hana no podía creer la frialdad con la cual Kogure le había contestado a Sendo, Kogure no era así, bueno, nunca lo había conocido así.  Pero se sintió aliviado y agradecido con su compañero de equipo, el cual ahora lo consideraba como un amigo, un verdadero amigo.

Mientras tanto, un molesto y muy enfadado Sendo, planeaba deshacer la falsa felicidad de su amado pelirrojo.  Jamás había dejado de obtener lo que deseaba y ahora deseaba a Hanamichi, el adorable Tensai;  el hombre más tentador que nunca hubiese conocido.  Hiroki tendría que intervenir,  y lo más pronto posible.

"Meg... Kogure pero..."

"Vamos, no te preocupes, no creo que vuelva a llamar."

"Pero..."

"Mira, si vuelve a llamar o viene, solo debemos seguir con la farsa no te preocupes de nada más.                  

Además recuerda que soy tu amigo y tu eres el mío."  

Y después de ver la cara de Hanamichi un poco más tranquilo siguió con su conversación.

"¿Te parece si seguimos con la cena?"

"¿Umm?, o si claro." 

Ambos continuaron con su interrumpida cena y Kogure aprovecho para despejar la curiosidad de a que se refería Hana, con alguien más.

"Y entonces, ¿de qué estábamos hablando, antes de la interrupción de Sendo?"

Hana se puso un poco nervioso nuevamente, pero supuso que si él podía entenderlo, entonces, no había de que preocuparse.

"Bueno... mira, hace tiempo que siento algo extraño.  Se que posiblemente te puedas molestar, y tal vez ya no quieras ser mi amigo o me veas raro; pero no quiero quedarme con esto en mi interior y ojalá tu me puedas ayudar."

"Acaso es tan difícil decirme de quien te gusta o tal vez estés enamorado."

"Pues, si.  Lo que pasa es que me siento extraño con esa persona, y lo que no puedo aceptar es que me guste."

"Si tu me confías ese secreto, entonces yo te confiare el mío, ¿esta bien?"

"Si.  Bueno la persona con la que me siento... Uhm!! Distinto es con... Rukawa"  Hana esperó un gesto de rechazo de parte de su amigo, pero solo encontró un rostro sumamente sorprendido.

"¿Pero, Rukawa?  ¿Qué acaso ustedes no se odian?  Bueno, mejor dicho, ¿qué tú no lo odias?"

"Si se que es extraño y complicado, pero... lo admiro, me parece enigmático, misterioso y a la vez tan solitario, al igual que triste.

Nunca lo has observado.  No vive, no tiene ganas de disfrutar; solo juega y nada más.  No tiene amigos, verdaderos amigos.  Nunca he visto una sonrisa o algo que lo haga sentir.  Es como a veces le digo, un príncipe de hielo.  Parecería que no tiene alma."

Kogure lo escuchaba sorprendido y a la vez contento.  Posiblemente Rukawa, si es que aceptaba el calor, el amor y la vida del pelirrojo, podría ser feliz.  Y si sus instintos no le fallaban, Rukawa sentía algo especial hacia el auto-proclamado genio.

"Bueno, dime que piensas.  ¿Te parezco raro o tal vez ya no desees tenerme como amigo?"  Dijo Hana, un poco triste y cabizbajo.

"¿Qué? O no, Hana, nunca podría pensar algo así de ti.  Además yo también tengo un secreto, que prometí compartir contigo, ¿lo recuerdas?"

Hana asintió con la cabeza y miro a Kogure, el cual continúo con su plática.

"Yo también siento algo parecido a lo tuyo, pero hacia otra persona.  Pero, yo no solo siento atracción, se que lo quiero, que estoy enamorado completamente. Con la diferencia que yo creo conocerlo un poco más y se definitivamente se que si se llega a enterar, me mata."

"¿Tan estupído es?  Vamos no lo creo, ¿quién en sus cinco sentidos podría rechazar a alguien tan...?"  Hana de pronto se quedo sin palabras, como explicarle a Kogure que era la mejor persona en el mundo para esa persona que amaba sin que este llegara a confundir sus palabras.

"Creo que, él nunca lo debe saber."

"Pero, que acaso no te preguntas si en verdad te puede querer, eres alguien de quien, por ejemplo yo, me hubiera gustado tener su corazón, no me imagino cuantas chicas y chicos estén enamorados de ti."

"¡¿Hana?!"  Dijo sonrojándose y mirándole apenado.

"No, no me malinterpretes, pero eres un millón de cosas, de las cuales te puedes sentir orgulloso, yo por lo pronto quisiera tener aunque sea solo una de tus cualidades para que alguien me quisiera..."  Dijo esto último en un tono de tristeza, pero Kogure solo se limitó a pensar en lo que le había dicho.  

Ambos se levantaron y fueron a lavar los utensilios que habían utilizado.  Eso transcurrió en silencio, hasta que cuando estaban sentados en la pequeña salita escuchando un poco de música romántica, Hana no pudo evitar preguntar.

"¿Y no me dijiste, quién es el afortunado?  ¿No me digas que el Gori?"

Kogure lo miro sorprendido y un poco asustado, aunque Takenori era en cierto modo atractivo, más que nada por su musculatura, no le atraía y un pequeño gesto de disgusto cruzo por su cara.  

"Claro que no, Takenori y yo solo somos amigos."  Después de unos minutos de silencio y un suspiro continuó. "Quien me gusta es Hisashi"  Espero la contestación de Hana, pero éste solo lo miro con ternura y con una sonrisa de complicidad.

"Y... ¿no te gustaría saber que siente él por ti?"

"¡Ah no! Ni siquiera lo pienses."

"¿Vamos, que podemos perder?  Además yo tengo su numero telefónico, y no sabe que tu estas aquí.  ¿Que te parece si le llamo?"

"No te atrevas"  Dijo Kogure un poco asustado y retándolo. 

Y aunque se moría de ganas de saber que pensaba de él, tenía miedo de un rechazo y de perder su amistad.  Pero vio la cara de travieso de Hana y sabía perfectamente que no podría hacer nada para que este terco cambiara de opinión.

"Entonces, lo llamaré.  Y no te preocupes, el no sabe que estas aquí."

Kogure solo se preparó para lo peor.  Tomó la otra línea telefónica que se encontraba en la recamara del pelirrojo y esperó que Hana llamara a su amor;  Hana marcó el numero y espero que le contestaran.

Una voz masculina le respondió.

_Si. Bueno._

"Hola, buenas noches.  Podría hablar con Mitsui Hisashi."

_El habla, ¿quién es?_  La voz se le hacia conocida, pero aún no podía relacionarlo.

"Mitchy, que bueno que contestas, ¿qué haces?"

_Idiota, para eso hablas, para preguntarme como estoy.    _ Dijo molesto._    ¿Qué acaso no sabes que hora es?, mañana tenemos entrenamiento a primera hora, se supone que debes estar dormido, idiota._

"Si yo también te estimo mucho, Mitchy.  Pero tengo que preguntarte algo."

_Habla y espero que no sea solo una tontería._

"Bueno..., yo se que tu conoces muy bien a Megane, y quería pedirte que me dijeras que le podría gustar para que le regalara.  Tu sabes, algo especial, algo que le haga saber que es una persona especial para..."

En ese momento, Mitchy estaba más que molesto, el tonto de Sakuragi quería o planeaba acaso robarse a SU Kogure; además de que olvido que éste lo había acompañado a su casa.

_Te prohíbo que te le acerques; ni siquiera le hables, ni tu ni nadie tiene el derecho de robarme el cariño de Kogure.  Así es que quedas advertido idiota, te le acercas y te juro que desearas no haberlo hecho._

Sakuragi y Kogure estaban más que sorprendidos por las palabras de Mitchy, y Hana al recuperarse del asombro continuó.

"Acaso te gusta Megane"

_Eso no te importa, solo aléjate de él.  Y no vuelvas a llamarme._

Dicho esto colgó el teléfono de una manera violenta.

Hana y Kogure se encontraban sumamente sorprendidos, no se atrevían a intercambiar comentario alguno.  ¿Qué demonios había pasado o realmente habían escuchado lo que oyeron?  Mitsui enamorado de Kogure; Hana y Kogure no podían creerlo, uno por que lo había celado por su amistad y el otro porque veía una pequeña luz de esperanza en los celos antes mostrados por su amor ahora ya no tan platónico.  El primero en romper el silencio fue Hana.

"Mitchy se enojo.  Creo que esta celoso de mí."

"Hana," dijo tratando de que su voz tuviese un tono serio y tratando de dispersar los pensamientos de Hana y los propios, continuo.  "mira yo realmente creo que solo teme perder mi amistad y..."

"Vamos Megane, no te ciegues; está celoso y tiene miedo de perderte.  Eso que me dijo no lo dice un amigo, lo dice alguien quien esta enamorado."

"Dejemos ese asunto, y es verdad mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano para ir a entrenar, así que deja de estar suponiendo cosas que no son ciertas.  Muévete."  Kogure era el que se sentía más incomodo con esta llamada, pero aunque deseaba con toda su alma que todo eso que escucho fuera signo de que Mitsui lo amaba, sabía perfectamente que solo estaba alimentando un sueño y nada más.

Ambos fueron a dormir y lo que realmente paso, es que ninguno de los dos pudo conciliar el sueño.

____________    ___________

Mientras en casa de Mitsui, éste se había ido a dormir sumamente molesto por la llamada, pero de pronto se levantó casi asustado por haber recordado que Kogure había ido con el pelirrojo a su casa.

'Maldición, ese idiota es capaz de decirle algo a Kogure; ¿y si lo escuchó?  Oh no, ese estúpido hablaba demasiado alto, tal vez si lo escucho.  No, ¿y ahora que voy a hacer?  Tal vez ya no quiera volver a hablarme o posiblemente pierda su amistad.'

___________    _____________

Al día siguiente afuera de la vivienda del pelirrojo, mientras éste y Kogure salían conversando animadamente y casi corriendo, por que se les había hecho tarde (que casualidad).  El gran espía apuntó cada uno de los detalles que observaba.  Necesitaba darle todos los datos a Sendo.  No le iban a gustar mucho, pero, parecía que las sospechas de que Sakuragi tenía novio estaban confirmadas.

Mientras que dos personas estaban nerviosas por la tardanza de sus dos amores.  El más nervioso de los dos era Mitchy, que pasaría con la amistad que tenía con Kogure si es que acaso había escuchado o el tonto de Sakuragi le había dicho o supuesto algo que fuera cierto, ¿cómo encararlo?  Rukawa, solo esperaba que  Hanamichi estuviese bien, que solo se les hubiese hecho tarde y nada más.  Akagi y Ayako estaban más que furiosos, y el que recibiría los castigos no seria Kogure.

De pronto se abrieron las puertas del gimnasio y dos figuras aparecieron, dejando a casi todo el equipo sorprendido, uno de ellos solo se encontraba aliviado al ver entrar a su amor, nada le había pasado; pero el otro era todo un manojo de nervios.  

Kogure al ver a Mitsui, también se puso nervioso, pero, se tranquilizo lo mejor que pudo y fue hacia Akagi, a dar las explicaciones necesarias para no ser castigados.  

Bueno, lo dejo aquí.  Esta muy largo este capítulo, pero, solo reviso la segunda parte, lo edito y lo subo.  Pido disculpas por las fallas de deletreo de los nombres en los otros dos capítulos.  Gracias por los comentarios.


	4. Confusión

Lo de siempre los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen.  

'Diálogos internos'

"Diálogos entre personajes"

_Diálogos telefónicos_

De pronto se abrieron las puertas del gimnasio y dos figuras aparecieron, dejando a casi todo el equipo sorprendido, uno de ellos solo se encontraba aliviado al ver entrar a su amor, nada le había pasado; pero el otro era todo un manojo de nervios.  

Kogure al ver a Mitsui, también se puso nervioso, pero, se tranquilizo lo mejor que pudo y fue hacia Akagi, a dar las explicaciones necesarias para no ser castigados.  

Bueno, solo uno de ellos no recibió el castigo planeado.  Tiempo después de terminado el entrenamiento, y encontrándose  platicando sobre el incidente, llegó el único personaje el cual nuestro querido pelirrojo no quería ver.

"Vaya, vaya; pero que tenemos aquí.  Todos reunidos para felicitar a la pareja."

Todos los del equipo se sorprendieron al verlo y Akagi intervino.  Hana, estaba por demás nervioso, pálido como nunca, Rukawa pensaba que se desmayaría o que poco le faltaba para eso; empezó a atar cabos sobre el 'él' que había escuchado y realmente no le gusto nada, si era él la persona que se había acercado a Hana, debería hacer lo posible para poder cuidarlo.

"Sendo, bienvenido.  ¿A qué debemos tu visita, a caso un partido entre tu escuela y la nuestra?

"Capitán Akagi, no, realmente no es eso.  Vine a felicitar al superior Kogure." Y acercándose a Kogure le extendió la mano a manera de saludo, Kogure estaba asombrado e intrigado, "felicidades, pude haber perdido ante cualquier rival que fuera mucho más fuerte que tu, pero..." Kogure respondió al gesto de Sendo y tomo su mano para saludarlo, Sendo le apretaba la mano y una sonrisa cínica se dibujaba en sus labios, "nunca pensé perder contigo.  Debo decirte que me hubiese gustado luchar limpiamente por el amor de Sakuragi, pero por lo visto tú tuviste más oportunidades para conquistarlo.  Aun así Kogure, ser el novio de Sakuragi es algo muy difícil, sobre todo por la cantidad de chicas y chicos los cuales deseamos a este cálido sol."

Y sin decir más le soltó la mano a Kogure y se dio la media vuelta para irse; le agradaba la cara de todos los personajes del equipo, demasiado intrigados como para preguntarle algo.  Y en realidad todos estaban sumamente asombrados, casi nadie sabía que pasaba.  Sakuragi sudaba frío, el gundam estaba igual que los del equipo.  Yohei rompió el silencio y casi ataco a Sendo.

"¿Qué diablos...?  ¿Qué te crees... o quién te crees estúpido?  ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a Hana, y qué es todo eso de que el cuatro ojos es el 'Novio' de Hana, estas loco?"

"¡Oh!  ¿Pero qué acaso tu como su mejor amigo no sabias que Hana y Kogure son novios?"  Dijo cínicamente y disfrutando su intriga o venganza, cualquiera de las dos cosas que deseaba en ese momento, dejar a Hana desprotegido, para ser él quien lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos y consolándolo, cuando todos le dieran la espalda.

"Déjate de estupideces.  Hanamichi jamás tendría una relación homosexual, conozco muy bien sus gustos como para que me salgas con eso."

Hana miraba a Yohei y solo esperaba que no se enojara por no haber confiado en el desde un principio; el que se sintió herido fue Rukawa, ya que sabia que su pelirrojo no lo aceptaría si sus amigotes no lo aceptaban.  Todo parecía estar en contra de él.  Pero, Akagi reacciono igual que Yohei pero para defender a su amigo Kogure.

"Eso es verdad, yo también conozco muy bien a Kogure como para que tu pienses que pueda querer al tonto de Sakuragi."

Hana estaba tan aturdido que no se entero del insulto que le hizo el gorila, pero hizo que Mitsui también pensara de otra manera con respecto a Kogure y su amor hacia él.

'Parece que no me podré acercar a ti más que como amigo, si es verdad lo que dice Sendo, solo espero que este idiota te haga feliz, pero deseo con toda mi alma que se equivoque.'  Pensaba tristemente Mitsui.

Kogure y Hanamichi no podían articular palabra alguna, y Sendo con esa sonrisa de lo.se.todo contesto.

"Pero es cierto, anoche que le llamé a Hana el que me contesto y me pidió que me alejara de su NOVIO fue el superior Kogure; además de que Hirochi los vio salir esta mañana de la casa de Hana.  ¿Acaso no es verdad que pasaste la noche ahí?"

Todos los miraban interrogantes, Hana sudaba, su semblante era totalmente pálido y se le veía totalmente shokeado.  Kogure fue el que reaccionó más pronto y aunque sabía a lo que se enfrentarían ante todo el equipo decidió seguir con la farsa; ambos tendrían que explicar muchas cosas pero seria a solas con el equipo sin que el idiota de Sendo se enterara; además no quería perder a Mitsui o mejor dicho la esperanza que tenía de saber si la  explosión de enojo de la noche anterior podía significar algo más.

"Err... Pues bien..., si, es verdad.  Pero como te dije ayer, eso solo nos concierne a nosotros dos y por favor, ya déjanos en paz.  Si hay algo o no entre nosotros es nuestra vida y no la tuya.  Y gracias por el consejo, lo cuidare muy bien."  Y tomó a Hana del brazo, el cual reacciono con asombro y miedo, miedo a todo lo que sabía que venía, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para alejarse de Kogure,  todos los del equipo y del gundam los miraban con la expresión típica de incredulidad.  "Entonces si solo a eso has venido.  ADIOS Sendo"

Sendo estaba más molesto que la noche anterior, pero tal como él lo había dicho, no se rendiría sin pelear y, tal vez, si se portaba civilizadamente y tiernamente como Kogure, podría tener al pelirrojo interesado en él.

"Si adiós, y nuevamente felicidades.  Ah, y otra cosa superior Kogure, aún no me doy por vencido.  Hasta luego querido Hana."

Hana ni siquiera reaccionó, todos estaban expectantes.  Después de unos minutos los cuales parecieron eternos, Yohei se abalanzó sobre Hana para hacerlo hablar, todos deseaban una explicación y Yohei sentía que él, como su mejor amigo la merecía más que nadie.

"Hanamichi Sakuragi, ¿me quieres explicar que fue todo esto?  ¿Cómo que tienes novio, y que es Kogure; de que diablos estaba hablando Sendo y sobre todo por que no confiaste en mi?"  Le dijo furiosamente y con un dejo de tristeza.  Hana no sabía que decir, como explicarle a Yohei, a su gundam, a Rukawa, a Haruko y sobre todo a sus nuevos amigos, los chicos del equipo, sin que sintieran repulsión hacia él.

Kogure recobró la calma y decidió empezar a explicarlo todo.

"Akagi, chicos.  Por favor, yo les explicare todo."

La mayoría esperaba una explicación lógica, o por lo menos algo que calmara su asombro.  Rukawa empezó a alejarse sin dejar que sus emociones se reflejaran en sus ojos, pero la voz de Kogure y la intervención de Ayako lo detuvieron.

"Rukawa, por favor, tengo que explicarles a todos."

"A mi no tienen nada que explicarme; a mi no me importa la vida de los demás, son sus preferencias, yo no tengo por que juzgarlos o señalarlos.  Además..."  'No resisto la idea de haber perdido toda tonta esperanza de que Hana pudiese quererme, no a tu lado, nunca podré competir contigo superior Kogure.' Todos estaban demasiado shokeados como para darse cuenta de todo lo que había hablado Rukawa.

"Kaede Rukawa, somos un equipo y si Kogure quiere que todos lo escuchemos, será mejor que te quedes y te sientes; por que si no, mi abanico te obligará a hacerlo."  Dijo Ayako amenazante, Rukawa solo volteo y se dirigió hacia la banca, no era muy conveniente enfrentarse a ese abanico, ni al enojo de Ayako.  Además de que Ayako tenía la impresión de que Rukawa tenía sentimientos ocultos hacia el autoproclamado Tensai.

Hanamichi aun estaba muy asustado, no sabía que hacer o que decir (pobrecito).  Kogure empezó a explicarlo todo frente a todos sus compañeros y amigos.  Después de un rato de hablar por fin terminó con el relato de lo que había pasado.

"... y es por eso que Sendo vino aquí a pelear a Hanamichi."  Termino de hablar y todos los miraban mucho más tranquilos, Hana solo miraba al piso como si fuera lo más interesante que hubiera en el mundo, hasta que sintió el abrazo de Yohei.

"Me lo hubieras dicho Hana, hubiéramos buscado un modo de alejarlo de ti." Dijo Yohei comprensivamente.

"Pero...,  es que yo... yo pensé que no lo entenderías y te burlarías."  Dijo con un poco de vergüenza en su tono de voz.

"Tonto, como puedes pensar eso, para eso están los amigos, y yo creo que aun seguimos siendo los mejores amigos, ¿o no?"  Dijo sonriendo.  Los demás del gundam aceptaron y convinieron no burlarse de esto.  Yohei, tenía la impresión de que esto no era tan simple como Kogure y Hana se los querían hacer creer.  Pero no importaba, ya tendría tiempo de interrogar a Hana.

Mitsui y Rukawa, al igual que todo el equipo se tranquilizaron.  No había de que preocuparse, bueno si de una sola cosa, de Sendo.  Todos estimaban a Kogure por su caballerosidad y amabilidad; y que decir del pelirrojo, aunque fuera un niño maleducado e irrespetuoso, todos lo consideraban uno de los soportes del equipo.  Sabían que dependían del humor y de la fortaleza del pelirrojo; además de que era un 'niño', era inocente y  no dejarían que el 'don Juan' de Sendo lo destrozara, o que lo pervirtiera.

Hana aún un poco asustado y avergonzado, preguntó a todos.

"Entonces, ¿aún quieren que me quede en el equipo y que sea su amigo?"  Dijo temeroso de la reacción de todos.

"Claro que si idiota.  Crees que echaríamos o que te haríamos a un lado si es que tuvieses otro tipo de preferencias.  Eres nuestro amigo y compañero; y aunque es un poco extraño que dos hombres puedan compartir sentimientos, no creo que eso interfiera en la manera de jugar.  Pero todos hubiésemos preferido saber algo, para poder enfrentar de otra manera la desagradable noticia que nos dio Sendo.  Y aunque, nos sentimos aliviados por que nada de esto fuese cierto, nos asustaron y por mi parte, prefiero ser informado antes de que algo como esto se vuelva a repetir."  Dijo Akagi solemnemente.

Y con una sonrisa radiante de alegría dijo Hana. "Gracias Gori, gracias a todos y sobre todo a ti cuatro ojos por ayudarme."  Y dicho esto abrazo a Kogure.

Mitsui, decidió seguir tratando de conseguir el amor de Kogure y tratar de que sus avances no fuesen vistos o detectados por los chicos del equipo, mientras que Rukawa, sentía que ahora sí había perdido para siempre el último pedacito de esperanza que habitaba en su corazón.  Su amado pelirrojo, jamás lo aceptaría.

Todos se retiraron y Hana se fue con su gundam, aunque una sombra lo seguía como cada día.  Una vez que Yoehi se deshizo del gundam, fueron a caminar cerca de la playa; tenía que saber realmente lo que había pasado y lo que pensaba Hana.

"Entonces, ¿me vas a decir la verdad o quieres que lo averigüe por mi mismo?"  

"¿De que hablas Yohei?"

"Vamos, a mi no me engañas, se que eso que nos contó Kogure era solo parte de la verdad, así es que habla."

"Esta bien"  Dijo con voz de derrota.  

Y sin pensarlo más comenzó a explicarlo todo.  Si iba a perder a su mejor amigo por comenzar a experimentar sensaciones extrañas hacia una persona de su mismo sexo, debía saberlo de una vez por todas.  Una vez que termino de hablar, Hana esperaba algo de parte de Yohei.

 Yohei después de un leve suspiro dijo: "Lo suponía, mejor dicho me lo imaginaba.  Nadie sale ileso de tantos rechazos y si otra persona lo acepta tal y como es, parece que puede hacerlo dudar.  Pero no te preocupes, eso es solo algo pasajero, estas confundiendo la admiración que le tienes al Kitsune con cariño.  No es nada grave, solo necesitas encontrar una chica para que se te quite esa ida tonta de la cabeza."

"Entonces crees que solo sea eso."  Pregunto Hana con un poco de felicidad e incredulidad, propia de un pequeño.

"Claro, muchas veces la soledad te puede jugar bromas y realmente, has estado muy solo y falto de cariño en el aspecto sentimental de tu vida.  Posiblemente, todos nosotros como tus amigos llenemos un pequeño pedazo de tu vida, pero no te podemos dar eso que realmente necesitas, eso que solo una dulce chica te de.  Además como ya te lo había dicho solo estas confundido."

Hana se sintió mejor, tal vez lo que le había dicho Yohei era verdad, tal vez solo tenía soledad en su vida, y quería llenarlo con cualquier cosa.  Pero la sombra que lo seguía de cerca sintió su mundo sumirse en la más profunda oscuridad, que jamás hubiese experimentado.

'Estupido Yohei, me ilusione tanto cuando te hablo de mi, de la manera en que me veía y tu... tu le dijiste que era solo una confusión, te imaginarias que en ese momento yo solo quería irle a abrazar, y decirle que yo le podía dar todo el amor y la compañía a su soledad.  Que yo lo quiero, lo quiero tanto y realmente lo admiro, el es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, es como dijo Sendo aquel día en que me pregunto que pensaba de él; Hana es un sol, y como tal es inalcanzable, aunque este tan cerca y brilla demasiado como para poder mantenerlo encerrado, solo  quiero lo que muchos quieren, tener un rayo de su luz y su calor para poder vivir.'

.......................................................

Mientras que después de haber salido del gimnasio, Kogure vio alejarse caminando tranquilamente a Mitsui, y pensó:  'Ahora o nunca.'  "Mitsui!!!"

Mitsui se detuvo y volteo a ver a quien le había llamado, le dedico una mirada tierna y pregunto al momento de ser alcanzado por Kogure.

"Hey, amigo que pasa"

"¿Quisiera preguntarte algunas cosas, te parece?"  Tratando de ocultar un poco el nerviosismo que hacia que su corazón tratara de latir a más de lo que podía.

"Claro, caminamos o quieres ir a tomar algo."

"No, caminemos."

Después de un poco más de diez minutos caminando en silencio, Mitsui decidió preguntar, sabia que algo no estaba bien, y quería averiguarlo.

"Me vas a contar lo que te pasa, o tal vez no quieras que Sendo te persiga y te mate por quitarle a su capricho."

"Eh?, o cierto." 'Necesito valor para preguntártelo, pero ojalá que todo salga bien.' "¿Quiero preguntarte, que piensas sobre ese tipo de relaciones, claro entre dos hombres?"

Mistui se quedo de una pieza, una frase o palabra mal dicha y tal vez perdería a Kogure y esta vez para siempre.  Lo bueno es que caminaban por calles no muy transitadas y que era tarde, así nadie los podría escuchar.

"Que quieres que te diga.  Amor es amor; se manifiesta de tantas maneras que realmente no sabes que si lo que entregas es bien recibido, o solo una parte.  Amar, no es solamente entre hombre y mujer; hay tantas formas de manifestar amor, que hasta las puedes confundir con cariño."  Kogure lo miraba de reojo, un poco expectante y deseando poder decirle que lo amaba, pero Mitsui aun no terminaba de hablar. "Sendo, por ejemplo, solo esta obsesionado con Sakuragi; en cambio, he visto a dos hombres verlo con amor y no con cariño, al igual que una chica que siempre va a verlo, solo a él en el gimnasio.  Tú ves a Sakuragi con cariño de amigo, muchos de nosotros lo hacemos, Sakuragi te mira como amigo, y yo..., bueno... yo te amo."  

Mitsui lo había dicho, solo esperaba que Kogure no lo despreciara o que tal vez lo mirara con asco.  En cambio, la reacción de Kogure, fue mirarlo con incredulidad y felicidad.  Sin poder evitarlo, Kogure, se avalazo sobre él para abrazarlo.

"Gracias,"  y dejando escapar lagrimas de felicidad, se hundió en el pecho de Mitsui, el cual lo abrazó como siempre lo había deseado, "gracias por corresponder a mis sentimientos."

En ese instante, Mitsui se sintió la persona más feliz del mundo y se quedó de una pieza, jamás pensó que Kogure lo correspondiera sentimentalmente, todo parecía un sueño, del cual ninguno de los dos deseaba despertar.  Mitsui, acompaño a Kogure a su casa, aunque no deseaba separase de su amor, de su tan deseado amor, pero ya tendrían tiempo de sobra para conocerse uno al otro.

.................................................................

Hana, se encontraba en su recamara, el haber hablado con Yohei lo había tranquilizado.  Pero había algo que lo confundía.  

'Realmente ¿qué es el amor?  ¿Es acaso todo eso que he leído y lo que me decía mi padre?  Porque si es así, entonces yo lo que siento por el Kitsune no puede ser admiración, ¿o si?  Bahh! Es mejor que duerma y piense todo bien.  Tal vez sea el haberme librado de Sendo lo que me hace sentirme así.'  

Y sin más se durmió.  Pero, para su desgracia el teléfono empezó a sonar, se despertó, tenía miedo de contestar y sabía quien era;  lo que deseaba, pero, aunque no quería hacerlo tenía que enfrentarse a Sendo.

"Diga"

_¿Hana?_

"¿Kogure?  ¿Pero qué diablos, te encuentras bien, dónde estas, qué tienes, por qué llamas a estas horas?"  Pregunto Hana sinceramente preocupado por su amigo.

_No, Hana, no pasa nada y estoy bien; solo quería que tu como mi amigo, supieras que soy la persona más feliz del mundo.  Tenías razón  Mitsui me quiere, tal y como yo lo quiero a él_

"Woww!  Felicidades." Dijo  feliz y a la vez un poco melancólico, por primera vez envidio a Kogure por ser amado, algo que tal vez él nunca conocería.  "Entonces mis sospechas eran ciertas, me alegro por ti.  Pero, de todas maneras, me asustaste y me despertaste."

_Disculpa, no quise preocuparte, solo quería compartir contigo esto.  Eres la única persona que me comprendería por el momento, y me siento tan feliz, que el ocultarlo y no poder gritarlo a los cuatro vientos me hacia sentir..., bueno tu sabes, que hacia algo malo._

"Pero que dices, amar y ser correspondido nunca ha sido malo;  pero, ¿por qué ocultarlo?"

_Bueno, tú sabes.  No creo que realmente nos comprendan, se que puedo confiar en ti y que no se lo dirás a nadie.  Mi relación con Mitsui, no es normal, es extraña para la sociedad en que vivimos, y aunque tal vez te acepten, no lo harán completamente._

"Tienes razón,  pero siempre pueden confiar en mí, y sabes que si necesitas ayuda yo estaré aquí para ti, para eso somos amigos. ¿Cierto?"

_Cierto, gracias, muchas gracias.  Y hasta luego, recuerda mañana tenemos que entrenar._

"Y ¿qué, quieres que los acompañe para que no se vean sospechosos?"

_Me gustaría, y sirve de que Mitsui te dice algunas cosas.  Gracias nuevamente y hasta mañana._

"Si, hasta mañana y nuevamente felicidades."  Dicho esto, colgó el teléfono, y dejo escapar un suspiro que denotaba soledad y tristeza.

'Bueno, amigo mío.  Al menos uno de nosotros conoce la felicidad de ser amado y correspondido.  Tal vez yo nunca conozca el verdadero amor y solamente viva deseándolo.  Pero, seguiré viviendo y tratando de encontrarlo aunque me lleve toda la vida el hacerlo.'

Sin más, nuestro dulce pelirrojo, se volvió a dormir, sin imaginarse que el amor estaba más cerca de lo que realmente parecía.  Pero, tal vez al buscar ese árbol que le diera cobijo y sombra, no pueda ver el bosque que se expande frente a él.

Fin.

Gracia a todos los que leyeron el fic y espero que me disculpen por no haberles dado un completo final feliz, pero ya saben.  No todo se puede tener en esta vida.   Disculpen las faltas de ortografía o de redacción.  Hasta luego y nos seguimos leyendo. 

Este fic lo dedico especialmente a mis dos dulces árboles perdidos en el bosque (Iván y Dante), ojalá ellos se encuentren por aquí.  


End file.
